Reflection
by Hyper Kid
Summary: Michael and Lucifer are having a romantic evening watching the stars when they wonder how it all ends. Mikifer, fluff, a teeny tiny smidgen of angst.


HK: So this has actually been done for a while, just sitting on my phone… It's technically older than Reconciliation, and if anyone can tell me why I mention that they get a request fic! Just something silly I came up with while avoiding work, like most of my Mikifer. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! As if Supernatural could possibly be so angsty if I wrote it.

WARNINGS! Michael and Lucifer are adorable? Also crack involving Gabriel. The usual.

XXXX

Michael and Lucifer lay side by side on the living room floor, staring up at the ceiling. Lucifer was projecting images of the stars above them, and occasionally Michael would provide a soft breeze that smelled of freshly cut grass. It was about as close to outdoors as they could come in the Pit.

Surprisingly enough this act of whimsy had been Lucifer's idea, and they had been lying in comfortable silence for hours now. Possibly too long. Disturbing thoughts were beginning to fill Michael's mind. He turned to look at Lucifer, a small frown on his face.

"Lucifer... Do you ever wonder how it all turned out?" His voice was soft, partially in deference to the mood, but mostly because they hadn't broached the Earth since they moved in together. Lucifer's brow furrowed.

"No," he answered honestly, turning his head to meet Michael's eyes. "We could... Check?" he offered tentatively. It seemed that neither of them wanted to fight, which warmed Michael's heart a little. He nodded, turning back to the ceiling and waving a hand.

The view changed from stars to the Earth. Lucifer snickered. "Well at least they haven't burned it down without us." Michael barely heard him as his attention was focused on something else.

"Lucifer..." his voice was choked, he couldn't believe what he was feeling. "Our brothers and sisters... I can only sense two! There must be more than two angels left, surely!" Reaching blindly he found Lucifer's hand and held it, squeezing their fingers tightly.

Lucifer's frown deepened as he cast his senses out too, searching for other angels. Michael was right. There were only two graces present on Earth.

"Perhaps the others are in Heaven," he offered to cover his own confusion. "I never could sense Heaven from down here..." his voice trailed off, but Michael squeezed his hand again, this time to reassure him. That Michael was with him, solid and warm and very much alive. He wasn't alone.

"Maybe we should look at them..." Michael whispered. There was another tense moment between them. Eventually Lucifer nodded, waving a hand at the ceiling. The image changed to show Castiel and the devil's lip curled.

"Of course the little angel that could survived," he sneered. "He killed more angels than I ever could."

Michael frowned. It was their youngest brother, but something was different about him. His face was more open and he looked happier. At first he was angry too, but as they watched it became clear that something was wrong.

Half way through a conversation he started talking about butterflies and what the patterns on their wings meant. Even Lucifer's expression began to soften as Dean patted the angel on the shoulder and guided him to a chair.

Michael sat up to look more closely at the screen.

"What's happened to him..." The oldest angel's voice was soft and actually sad as he regarded his youngest brother. Lucifer sat up as well, sorrow in his eyes.

"He's broken," he said in a hushed voice. Sure, it had been the illusion of Lucifer taken from Sam's mind that had driven the angel insane, but Lucifer himself hadn't intended to hurt the angel.

He probably would have given the chance, but seeing the aftereffects drained away his anger. A solemn mood had overtaken their romantic evening until Michael nudged Lucifer's shoulder.

"What about our other sibling? Who is it?" Technically he didn't have to ask, he could have looked himself, but Lucifer had more practice. The Morningstar spent another moment watching their fallen brother before shaking his head and waving a hand. What appeared next shocked both brothers to their feet.

"GABRIEL!" Michael spun, grabbing the front of Lucifer's shirt. His eyes were wide but not angry. Hope filled them. "I thought you killed them..."

Lucifer shook his head, unable to look away from Gabriel. The archangel was hunched in a corner, his face buried in his folded arms but it was obvious he was crying. It tugged at something deep inside Lucifer to see his second favorite brother so distraught.

"I thought I had too," he confessed in a whisper. Any more and his voice might break. Michael read everything he felt on his face, turning his eyes back to the ceiling.

"We have to do something," he whispered back. Gabriel's blatant pain had driven both brothers to a deep and personal sorrow. Lucifer nodded, swallowing around a lump in his throat.

"But what can we do from here?" Not much. They could barely sense all the way to Earth, let alone get a message through. Lucifer came up with the solution, but then he was more used to the parameters of the Cage. He turned to Michael, holding out his hand. "Trust me?" Michael took his hand without hesitation.

"Always." The surety in his voice won him a blinding smile from Lucifer as they wound their fingers together. Lucifer called up the remnants of his grace and Michael followed his lead. Twining their graces together, Lucifer poured all the love he felt for his brother, how sorry he was for all that had happened, how much he wanted Gabriel to be happy into the mix.

Michael watched him with sad eyes as he too filled their combined graces with his love for Gabriel until the whole Cage pulsed with it. The archangels' eyes met again, turned skyward, and the grace was released. It shot up, a pillar of brilliance that blistered the eyes of the souls in Hell, all the way to Earth.

Michael and Lucifer fell to the ground of their prison, spent, but both managed to watch the image of Gabriel on their ceiling. The moment their grace hit was clearly felt, even though much of the strength had faded in the journey.

Gabriel jolted, sitting up and looking around through tear stained eyes. For the first time in months a smile spread across his face. Lucifer let his head fall back with a thud, his eyes sliding shut.

"The bastard had better appreciate it," he said gruffly. Michael resisted the urge to laugh. Lucifer had always been more sensitive. Unfortunately he saw that as a weakness and did his best to cover it up as much as he could. A small frown crossed the older angel's face.

"Lucifer... Does Gabriel's grace look... Different to you?" It was hard to place a finger on what exactly had changed, and hearing the hesitance in Michael's voice Lucifer sat up to frown at the ceiling. It took the Morningstar much less time to work out what was wrong. Finding words for it was an entirely different matter.

"Huh..." Lucifer stated blankly at the ceiling. Dad had to be messing with them. No alternative. Because there was no way that by drenching Gabriel in their love, even with the medium of grace, should have gotten their little brother pregnant.

XXXX

HK: I… I have no explanation for that ending. None at all.


End file.
